Watch Your Back
by annsawyer
Summary: Placed after "A Thin Line Between Chuck & Nate". Blair is back on school, and Chuck decides he needs to talk to her. But what seems like a simple catching up will lead to him discovering her best kept secret.
1. Chapter 1, Beautifully Broken

N/A: This is my first serious fic ever, and though I have already started with a second chapter, I am not sure if it will work, so please review and tell me if I should upload the next chapter or if it looks better as a one shot (two shots, I guess)

Oh, and by the way, I do not own nothing but the plot. If I did, Gossip Girl would be so much different...

Blair looked up on him suspiciously.  
- You wanna talk?  
- I wanna talk.  
It'd been a week since she had had her breakdown, and going back to school was quite awful, but revenge was coming on everyone who had contributed on her fall. She had plans for everyone, everyone but him. How could she think of destroying him, when all she wanted was to hear him say that he still wanted her? And now, after a week of loneliness, with Serena and Dan as her only company, he was talking to her.  
- Come on. Just lunch, and then we can go back to ignore each other.  
He couldn't help but smile when she said yes. He had no idea what he was doing, it had taken what seemed like ages to force Nathan into talking to him again, and now he was about to blew it. But she was there, and nothing seemed to make much sense when their eyes met. He just knew he needed to sit next to her, at least once more. He wanted to hear her sound happy, and to accomplish that, he needed to be close to her. At least once more.  
They went to a small bar and ordered, and talked about nothing. The weather, Blair's dad, every subject they could think of that wouldn't lead them to dangerous grounds. And once they finished their meal, Blair stood up.  
- Will you wait for me? I must go to the toilet.  
Chuck watched her go with concern. He had noticed something awkward. Without thinking about it for too long, he stood up and followed her. He stopped at the ladies' door, and his fears were confirmed. Within no time, he heard a strong noise, as if someone had fallen down on the floor. As he opened the door, his heart beat raised until he felt it going out of his body. Was Blair sick? She had fainted, and as he picked her up from the floor, he suddenly realized what was going on.  
Few minutes after, Blair woke up and looked around, confused. She was sitting in Chuck's limo, with him staring at her with the most caring look anyone had ever had.  
- Did I... ?  
- You fainted. - Chuck stared at her, not knowing how to start.- Blair, you'e beautiful.  
She looked at him with her eyes wide open.  
- Are you OK?  
- Seriously. Do you know that?  
- Of course I know that. - She laughed somewhat sounding fake. She wasn't sure where this conversation was heading to, but she knew she wouldn't like it.  
- Blair.  
- If you're planning on saying anything, please say it at once. - She had tried to sound polite, but if he was going to say what she thought he was going to say, it was better to solve it quickly.  
- Are you bulimic?  
Blair ran out of breath at that very instant. That was definitely not what she had expected. Stepping out of the vehicle, she didn't even look back. The last thing she needed was people finding out that fallen Queen B was not just not a virgin, but had trust issues. Because that's what she preferred to call it. Bulimia sounded so much like an illness.

A few hours later, she heard a knock on her door. Before she could say anything, Chuck entered.  
- How did you get in?  
- Eleanor Waldorf is an exquisite woman, I suppose you know that.  
Blair tried not to show any signs of any kind of feelings that could be running inside of her at that very same moment. She couldn't. She was starting over, and that meant leaving everyone behind, except Serena, of course.  
- Look, Blair, I'm just trying to understand what I saw.  
- You didn't see anything, is it that hard to understand?  
- Come on, I'm trying real hard to reach you.- As he said this, without even knowing what he had meant, he walked toward her and grabbed her by the waist, pushing her in front of a mirror. - I'm trying to understand why you'd do such a thing. I'm trying to see what you see in that mirror, and all I can see is an insanely attractive woman.  
Her head turned and her eyes fixed on his. She couldn't keep the tears down, and so she let them roll through her cheeks. He couldn't see it, but she could. Oh, she could. She had been hiding from it for so long now, that she didn't even remember how it had started. First Nate kept delaying the easy thing that was to take what she had been keeping for him for so long. Even her own mother had always chosen Serena over her, and she knew that if she had been able to pick, she would have taken her friend as her daughter. Considering all this, something had to be wrong about her. And after so much time looking for the mistake, she had found it, and tried to fix it. And then, she couldn't stop. And she didn't want to. Everything that had happened had just confirmed once more that she couldn't possibly be pretty. Nate loved Serena, she knew it. Even Little J wanted to be like Serena, not like her. And then Chuck had chosen her, and for an instant, she had believed she had something beautiful in her. But that feeling hadn't lasted much. Her mother had made her feel awful once more. And as much as she had tried, the day when everyone found out about her and Chuck, the day he told her he didn't want her anymore, his word had got to her heart faster than he could have imagined. He had told her so explicitly that he couldn't see why anyone would want her, that she had just lost control of herself. From that day and on, she had only had lunch and dinner, and every time she threw it up just after finishing. No-one had noticed. No-one but him.  
- You did see what I see.- She turned her head away, staring again at the mirror.- You said it. Someone no-one could ever like. Someone you take if there is nothing else at sight. Someone you can neglect so easily you wouldn't even notice.  
His hand closed around her waist, softly, tenderly.  
- No, Blair. - He whispered. He knew now what she meant. He had said those words to her, but hadn't meant them. He had known he loved her as much as to forgive her anything, but the disdain she was showing to wards him was too much to bare. She would never feel the same way. She loved Nate, he had to admit it and keep moving. And as hurt as he was, he had had to tell her something to make her go away. Because had she stayed another minute, and he would have done something he would have regretted. It sounded silly now, but that's what he had thought at the moment. Had he known he would hurt her that much, he wouldn't have said a thing.- I'm begging you, look at yourself. Aside from the amazing beauty you have, you are the greatest girl I've ever met. You're smarter than anyone, you are strong and fearless, you dare to do things, you always aim higher than everyone else, and you get there. One day, Blair Waldorf, you're going to have the entire world at your feet, and it won't be because of how you look, it will be because you are more than beautiful here.  
As his hand slowly climbed up to her heart, Blair started to cry. Before knowing it, she turned around and lost herself in his arms, not able to stop crying harder than ever. Chuck held her as tight as he could, but he couldn't have been more confused.  
- I'm sorry, Blair. I'm so sorry. I never meant to do you no harm.  
She slowly stopped tearing, and as she did, she raised her eyes until they met his. - I know that. And what you just said to me has made me feel happier than ever. But you don't get it. You can't. You have no idea what it? like to live in the shadow of someone as perfect as Serena. To be forced to be extremely perfect as to get a little bit of attention, while she does what she wants and still wins every time.  
- I am Nathaniel's best friend, you know that. I know what it's like to be overshadowed. To feel like people's always gonna come to you only when he's not available. I know what it's like to have pushing parents, Lord knows I have experience with those. And I know what it's like to be told that you're not wanted by the one person you want the most.  
He sighed, as she put her head on his chest once more. - But this is no way of dealing with it. You're stronger than this, I know that.  
- I don't think so. I don't feel stronger than anything. I just feel alone. Even worse, I feel left alone. And Serena is trying real hard, but she can't see a thing.  
- We'll get you your life back, you'll see.  
Suddenly, her hand grabbed his shirt, and she looked at him.  
- I don't want it. I want another one. I want to start over for real. I really want to leave everything behind. But I need you.  
- And you'll have me if you let me reach you.  
She softened once again, laying down her head against him.  
- There's no way I could keep you away now, believe me, not even if I tried.


	2. Chapter 2, Drag Me Down

Chapter Two: Drag Me Down

**N/A: I'm not pleased with this chapter, I wanted it to turn out in quite a different way, but I'm uploading it since I'm going on holidays tomorrow, and I won't be back until February 1st. I hope you'll be as nice as to leave me reviews so that when I come back I can write a better chapter :)  
**

**Oh, and do not worry, Blair's comeback as Queen B won't be as easy as it looks on this chapter. It's just the beginning.**

**I still do not own Gossip Girl, someday I might buy the rights, but not for now. **

Blair sat next to Serena looking cheerful.

"I know that look, someone's in trouble." Said Dan a bit concerned. He knew this was coming. Jenny had known who she was dealing with when it came to making friends with B and when she had fallen down, but he was sure she had no idea what a revengeful Blair could mean to her.

"I don't know why you'd say that." Blair smiled back, confirming his fears. "I'm just happy, is that wrong?"

"No, it's great, but it's kind of unusual." Serena was so busy scrutinizing her friend's face to see some sign of what was going on that she did not see Chuck coming.

"Would you look at that, it's Queen B all smiling again."

As Blair stood up, the happy couple finally understood what had happened. Nate had once been the only person able to make her smile like that, but he had obviously been replaced.

"Be careful, Blair, we don't want you flying off to Europe again."

Blair's smile vanished.

"That isn't going to happen, I promise. But some things will have to change around here." She and her new companion walked into the school, leaving behind a very worried Dan Humphrey.

And he was right worrying about Little J. Blair might had had a breakdown so closely before, but walking next to Chuck made her feel invincible. And she probably was. Next to him, she was a thousand times more evil than ever. And at the same time, she was a thousand times happier. That day when everything had changed, after just holding each other for a while, she had asked him about Nate. He would hate them both for ever and ever. But Chuck had spoken the right answer, and he had meant it. "I choose you". So simple words, but with such a deep meaning. And all of her fears had gone away by hearing them. Nothing was wrong with her. He had made her feel special once again. He was choosing HER. And since then, her "trust issues" had disappeared into the distance. It was so good to feel unique for once. And suddenly, all of her happy thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the little bitch. They walked towards her looking so secure and defying that everyone around her walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"Look at this, it's Dan's little sister acting all like a grown up. Isn't she cute?" Chuck's tone woke up the bitch inside Jenny. He was talking her down in a seriously offensive way.

"Have you really fallen that hard as to hang out with such a nobody, Bass?"

Blair made a huge effort as to not answer her in the way she would have liked to. But then she remembered who she was talking to, and remorse got erased from her dictionary.

"Don't worry, honey, I wouldn't let him close to you for so long." She smiled, and it wasn't a fake smile, it was a sinister one. "You might think you're someone right now, but no one has forgotten you're a Humphrey, which equals nobody. You've gone a long way. Falling from that high to that low is gonna hurt in a way that will remind you never to get in my way."

There was no smile left by the end of her speech, and as she walked towards those who had been around Jenny a while ago, there was no joy in the blonde's face. She wasn't ready for this. She watched Blair walk through the crowd with a smile that clearly said that nothing had happened, and that things were the same again. A ray of hope shone for J when some of the girls stopped Blair not in a nice way.

"I don't remember anyone inviting you here." Blair stopped, never forgetting to smile and shine as bright as she could.

"I don't remember needing an invitation."

"We don't take whores in the elite." Said some random voice sounding disrespectful, and Blair smile grew even larger.

"Then half of you should be in the basement."

Most of those who were there felt it like a rush of wind returning everything and everyone to their previous positions.

"Things are about to change here. To those of you who have forgotten, I'm Blair Waldorf and you know you love me. I'm an icon. And in case you don't remember it, sex hasn't been exactly taboo for a long time." Her smile was slowly becoming a serious, decided look. "There are some people around here whose jealousy hurt me. And those are the ones that should be out. I'll be forgiving, as usual, and let most of you remain where you belong. I'll try to forget any harsh thing you've said to me, because I would have done the same if I was in your place. But from now and on, I'm back in. And anyone who is willing to discuss it can go back to Jenny and choose her over me. But just think for a minute about what being Jenny Humphrey means, and then, what being Blair Waldorf means. It's up to you."

Everyone stared blankly for a minute. Blair began to walk away, Chuck following with a smirk on his face. And after a few more seconds, they followed their queen, leaving Little J behind to wonder if that was the end of her revenge, or if she should be ready for something worse. And just as the world started to smile back at Blair, Nate appeared. After seeing the whole scene from afar, he had decided to make an appearance as the offended ex boyfriend he felt he had the right to be. But her cold glance and her quick response made him wonder as well.

"Not you. We were broken up and I slept with someone who cared about me more than you did. You slept with someone who barely knew you and we were still dating. Get the hell out of my way."

"Sorry, Nathaniel, but she's amazingly correct in every detail." Chuck's grin made him feel like punching him again, but he was way too focused on Blair's words. Could he have been such an idiot without even knowing it? He was feeling the same things he had felt before the debutant ball, that there was more to Blair than he had seen, and that she was someone you'd definitely turn around to see as she passed. But now, he kind of realized that she hadn't always been like that. She was like that when Chuck was around. And that was annoying him. Hours later, after school, Nate met Chuck at a pub, and sitting next to him, ordered a beer.

"You alone?"

Chuck nodded, as he ordered another scotch.

"She's with Serena." He said, as if Blair was the only person that could have possibly been there with him.

"What is this all about, Chuck?" Nate looked at him trying to find anything that would betray the serious look he had on his face. "Come on, I'm not buying it. You still are Chuck Bass. And Chuck Bass does not care about people. And Chuck Bass does definitely not love."

"Great job defining me as a heartless animal, that's what friends are for, I guess." Chuck couldn't care less. When he had said to Blair that he was choosing her, he had meant it. And if he was to stick with her, Nathaniel had to be erased. Yes, he had been his best friend for quite a while, but there wasn't anything that great about him anyway. And he was right at some point, Chuck Bass did not care. Blair was the one and only exception to the rule. "Anyhow, you wouldn't understand it."

"Try me." Said Nate with that ironic grin on his face.

"I'm a Bass, she's a Waldorf. To begin with, those are two names that just scream match when you put them together. Wealthy and important. Could you ask for more?"

"I had that with Blair too. But what makes you different?"

"My dear Nathaniel, you are so incredibly naive. Tender. So kindhearted, you always think the best of people. I don't. She doesn't. I listen to people looking for a weak spot, a chance to take them down. And so does her. We are so meant to be that not even a heartless animal as me can ignore it. And most of all, what makes me different from you, is that by my side she shines. By your side, she was a mere shadow of Serena. Watch your back, Nathaniel. As your ex best friend, I'm warning you, new Blair isn't as merciful as the old one. And you did break her heart."

N/A (once again): I added quotation marks to see if it makes it easier to read 


	3. Chapter 3, Brand New Sensation

**N/A: This one is shorter because I wrote it as I finished packing. In exactly six hours I'll be on the road to the beach, so there won't be any more uploads until February, as said before. This chapter was very hard to write because English isn't my mother language, and I think I did quite a mess with the verbs, so please let me know if anything is wrong. **

Chuck looked back at the mirror. Maybe Nate was right. Maybe he was acting way out of character. He hadn't said a thing to Blair. He had just bitten his tongue every time, and held back any of those doubts. But something had to fill the silence. And the same thing happened once and again. Like the previous night.

He had had the need to say something, anything would be better than silence. And so he had started to talk nonsense, saying things that he couldn't remember anymore because they hadn't mattered. Blair was wearing a simple dress, but as they spoke sitting on his bed, his hand had held hers for a while. And then, he had kissed her. And as he pushed her onto the bed, her hands had flown over his body, giving him the most amazing feeling. Something he had never felt before, and suddenly, sleeping with her was an out of body experience. In the aftermath, all the mystery and the doubts were gone. He loved her. She was the one. He had had the most intense experiences, and he had tried out almost everything. But sex with love was something of the outer world. It was different. She was different. The mere sight of her made him want to practically violate her. Sure, he had liked her before, but she was like that old commercial for some product that he couldn't remember, you had to be careful, because once you tried it, you would always want more. If that time at the bar, when had said the he had liked when she was untouched, would ever replay, he would say very different things. She had got experienced quite fast, and even if he had stopped loving her, which he knew to be impossible, he wouldn't have been able to give her up. To prove all this, he had been exclusive with her for a week and a half now. Not that he would have had the time to do anyone but her, but he didn't even dream of it. He dreamt, every night, but not of strangers. Only of her. At first, as he had said back at her birthday party, all this addiction had made him sick. Now, he liked it. He didn't need anyone else, so he saved a lot of time that would have been otherwise wasted on calling vixens, and could now spend it with the one he wanted the most.

Also getting ready for school, Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woudsen were having a serious conversation. Serena was really concerned about her friend. She had been acting strangely, and though everything had seemed to fall back into place the previous day, she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"You do realize it's Chuck who we are talking about?"

Blair nodded, smiling. She was beginning to like it, smiling. It was something she did so often now.

"I know. And I also know you want me to break up with him, but if I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath on it."

"Come on, B, you can't be serious!"

"Why can't you be happy for me? I've finally found someone who really belongs by my side." Blair turned around and faced her friend looking not so happy.

"I am happy for you. I am happy because you are happy, it's amazing to have you being so cheerful, but I'm worried it may not last long if your happiness depends on Chuck."

"Don't worry about that, S." Blair smiled again, and sat on the bed next to her. "And if things don't work out, I won't fly away because I know I always have you."

They both smiled and held hands.

"I guess I'll have to let it be then." Serena sighed, but immediately smiled. "If it makes you happy, that's enough for me."

"After all, it's not as if I loved him."

Serena's eyes were wide open all of a sudden, as B went back to the mirror.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding." Blair laughed at her friend's shocked look. "I do love him. And he chose me." She stared at her reflection, smiling proudly.

After her speech the previous day, Blair hardly expected her day to be normal. People weren't that easy to manipulate. And there was that vixen who called herself Gossip Girl, who had spent the afternoon making stupid remarks about how Blair and Chuck seemed like a really happy couple who would probably be over before it even started. What did she know? Not much, that was for sure, because she hadn't confirmed them as an item yet. And still, people were gossiping about them in the halls, she could hear them. Suddenly, she made her mind up, and the minute she found Chuck, she erased his smile with quite a long kiss. He soon broke it, and stared at her confused.

"I thought we weren't exposing ourselves that fast."

"Come on," The minute she smiled, he knew he was going to love whatever she was about to say. "they're gonna talk anyway, so we better give them something to talk about. I hate speculations."

Chuck smiled widely, and looked around.

"You think we've attracted enough attention?" He asked in a kinky note.

"Oh, I don't know." Blair acted as innocent as she could. "What if there weren't any of Gossip Girl's informants around here?"

"You've got a point. Because, you see, rumor has it that I am mad about you."

"Do they really say that?" Blair looked desperate, being the best actress she could.

"Yes, they do. Awful, I know."

"But now I wonder," Blair looked him straight on the eyes and smiled, as the game began to end and they began to be themselves again. "are you, really?"

"If they say so, then it must be true." He smiled at her, and by now, everyone had noticed the couple of people dramatically speaking, standing so close to each other that from far away they seemed to be one person only. And everyone at St. Jude's saw the passionate kiss they shared. All of a sudden, Gossip Girl's mailbox was full of pictures of the so long awaited moment: the confirmation to all the rumors.

_"As incredible as it sounds, C is actually dating a girl. Exclusively, we hear. Is this going to last? I hope so; I don't think B can afford another break-up"_

Chuck showed it to her in silence. That was it. There was no need to hide anymore, and something crossed his head as he watched her go into class. Would he get bored of her? Was that even possible? Something like that was running through her mind. Would she miss being with someone who was a better person? Of course, it was good to be with someone who thought so much like her, but wouldn't it be too much after a while? And how long was a while, exactly? And thanks to GG, that was what was on everybody's mind. Though she believed that there was no such thing as bad advertising, and even if it was, it was better than no advertising at all, this whole thing going into the light wasn't of much help. As she sat on the MET stairs, she saw Jenny walk towards her, and her usual crew behind her.

"Hello, Little Humphrey." She said, trying real hard to smile. "I thought I had left clear what I thought about you being around us."

"And we don't understand how you can pretend to show up here and get your crown back just like that." Blair didn't recognize the voice for a moment, but then she knew who it was, and her face was full of disdain.

"Seriously. It's not as if I had lost my crown to anyone. Because as far as I know, and that is a lot, children aren't allowed to play at those heights." She said, in a clear reference to Little J, who was beginning to feel really intimidated. "And you've got to be kidding me if you expect me to believe that you'll be following... her."

She had thought of saying "it" instead of "her", but she had held her tongue. It wasn't a matter of getting that much hate from someone with so much future. As hard as it was to accept, Hazel's efforts to climb higher were stunning.

"And unlike you, I do have a boyfriend who loves me now. And I made a mistake by getting back together with that idiot just because I wanted to look good in front of you all, but truth is, I don't really care what you all say anymore. Take it or leave it."

Isabel and Kathy instantly made their way through the group and stood up next to Blair, without a word. B smiled. She knew it would be that way. Maybe not everyone had gone back to her side that day, but within no time, even Jenny would be praying for forgiveness. Had she dared do something like that before speaking to Chuck, no one would have listened. But now she felt confident enough to let the world know no one would ever defeat her if she had any saying on it. And Blair Waldorf always had a saying.


	4. Chapter 4, Things I'll Never Say

_N/A: Sorry for the delay, I haven't had a minute for myself since January, but here it is, and I promise I'll keep them coming (: Sorry about this chapter too, it's kind of cheesy S_

As great as it had been to get everything back, Blair Waldorf was not a happy girl. There were rumors about Chuck and some random chick, and she wasn't sure she could bear it. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She had seen it coming. They were an item, and probably the most popular couple in town, since Serena was keeping a low profile and Nate hadn't showed his annoying face since she and Chuck had gone official. That brought gossip, everyone was speculating on how many days they would last, and though she hadn't cared at first, now that she had to face it, she was not so ok with it. Her mother opened the door and told her sharply that it was time for supper, but Blair didn't care, she claimed being sick and stayed on bed 'till she fell asleep.

Next morning, there was a knock on the door, and Eleanor rushed to see if it was her new model, but she was surprised by a guy dressed smartly enough to satisfy her.

"Do I know you?"

As he removed his sunglasses, she realized what it was about.

"Good morning, Mrs. Waldorf"

His fancy smile wasn't enough, he had destroyed her daughter's possibilities of getting to be Mrs. Archibald one day, and for that she despised him.

"Blair won't see you right now"

"I think she will"

"No, she won't. She's sick, and you're definitely not the person she wants to see."

"I am really sorry I didn't let your daughter ruin her life next to Nathaniel, Mrs. Waldorf, but I am sure a smart woman like you can understand the advantages I have over the Archibald's."

"And what would those be, exactly?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

She would have loved to deny it, but she couldn't. He had something Nate hadn't. He was proud of being who he was. And even if Bart was a new rich, the fact that he had a huge fortune was hard to ignore. Maybe she could give him a chance, if she could see through his smirk; she might find whatever it was her daughter saw in him.

"She said she was sick last night, and refused to dine."

And all of a sudden, Eleanor noticed how her speculations had been superfluous. She pictured Nate in that situation, leaving with a sigh, or trying to make Blair go out or something like it, but with a resigned look on his face. Chuck's expression made her wish Blair had been with him from the very beginning. He didn't say another word, but ran upstairs looking insanely worried. Assuming it was her responsibility to check on her daughter; Eleanor followed him as silently as she could, and heard him knock on the door.

"I don't want breakfast, how many times do I have to explain you that?"

"I'm not the maid."

"Oh."

The door opened, and closed quickly.

"How are you?"

The minute she saw Chuck coming in, she hid her face under her pillow.

"Ill."

"I don't believe you."

"Do so."

"I think you're mad at someone, and it is your natural reaction."

He threw the pillow away from her, and sat on the bed.

"Come on, B. What's wrong?"

"Everything is completely fine."

"You're not fooling me." He put his hand on her cheek, and fixed his eyes into hers. "You read Gossip Girl's blog, didn't you?"

Blair tried to keep her eyes away from his daring look, but she couldn't, so she got up and stood staring at the window.

"It's a lie and you know it. I wouldn't ever do that to you. And even if I were that horrible, I know there's no one as good as you at it."

He tried to joke, but her eyes were filled with tears when she turned round and faced him.

"How can I be sure? How can I trust you, I've known you my whole life and you've never ever been faithful to anyone. Why would you be faithful to me? You are used to something else, to change the girl every night, to not remember her name the morning after, I've been a fool for believing you would change that. It may be a lie now, but how long will it take you? A week? A month? I can't live with that. I need forever, and you've never heard the word! What have you done in your entire life that makes you trustworthy now?"

Chuck walked towards her, knowing he should feel hurt because of this lack of confidence, but he couldn't. He felt an awful person for causing her pain, even if he hadn't meant it. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, and less if it was because of something involving him. He had lost her once already, and he'd do whatever it was necessary to prevent her from trying to leave again.

"Blair. Please, listen to me."

He put his hands at both sides of her face, and she looked at him through her tears. He was serious, and she held his hands, knowing that it didn't matter what he was about to say, because he was the first and last person on earth that saw her and understood her from head to toes.

"You're the only thing I've done right in my life. I couldn't ever cheat on you, because I'm addicted to you, and anything that doesn't include you tastes awful. You're the only person who's ever trusted me and believed I could be better. You give me strength. I can't fail you, and if I do, I'll die, because I won't be able to live knowing I let the only person who meant something down."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Chuck started to feel nervous.

"I don't know what else you need me to say, but I'll promise anything to make you happy.

Blair said nothing, and she just kissed him softly."

"Say you love me, you fool."

She laughed, and Chuck let go of her face, put his arms around her and held her close to him.

"That is the hardest thing you could have asked."

He whispered, as he put his fingers through her hair slowly.

"But I do. I love you."

"That's good" She said, hiding her face in his chest. "Because I love you."

There was pause, and they didn't say anything else for a while. They just held each other tight, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Where do we go from here?"

Chuck sighed.

"Now that we're through the drama, I think having fun is the only thing we have to show Gossip Girl and everyone else that we don't give a damn about them."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok. I doubted myself when I read that blog, but I couldn't recall doing anything but you for the last weeks."

They both laughed, and Eleanor finally went back to her business. She was sure now her daughter was in the right hands.


End file.
